Semau-maumu Lah Dik!
by Sheii.kun
Summary: Ino, kakak sulung dari 3 adiknya, Sasuke, Tenten, dan Hinata. Seperti apa kisah mereka sehari-hari? Pastinya kocak dan gaje abis. RnR! (Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, typo(s), setiap chapter beda cerita, ada romance TeNeji-nya)


**WARNING: gaje, typo(s), dll..**

**.**

**.**

**SEMAU-MAUMU LAH, DIK!**

**.**

**Chapter1: Buktikan!**

.

.

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Family/Humor (sedikit taburan romance)**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

Aku Yamanaka Ino, anak sulung dari empat bersaudara. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi anak kelas 1 SMP, di SMP Konohaaah. Aku mempunyai tiga adik kembar yang manis. Mereka adalah Tenten, Sasuke, dan Hinata. Di keluargaku, hanya aku satu-satunya seorang anak yang sama sekali tak mirip dengan Orangtuaku. Tenten mirip sama Ibu. Kalau Hinata dan Sasuke mirip sama Ayah. Kadang aku berpikir, _'jangan-jangan aku anak nemu?'. _

Waktu aku masih kecil, aku hampir minggat dari rumah gara-gara Ibu bilang kalau aku anak yang tertukar dengan orang saat di rumah sakit. Sontak aku langsung nangis dan mengemas barang-barangku _-1 setel baju doang sama uang Rp.1000,- dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas sekolah- _dan langsung berniat untuk minggat –ke rumah nenek-. Namun Ibuku langsung mencegahku sambil tertawa, ia bilang kalau itu hanya bercanda.

Finally, aku gak jadi minggat dari rumah.

Lalu, karena aku berperan sebagai anak sulung, aku harus bisa menjadi contoh untuk adik-adikku. Aku harus pintar bantu-bantu Ortu, pintar dalam belajar, olahraga, masak, pokoknya buuanyak sampai mumet aku!

"Kak, cara pembagian kalau ada koma nya gimana?" tanya Sasuke saat aku sedang belajar. Sasuke itu.., adik laki-lakiku yang imut banget walau udah kelas 5 SD. Andai kalau nih anak jadi teman seangkatanku, aku pasti udah jatuh cinta padanya. Kayal.

"Ooo.. Itu gini.. bla…bla..bla.. terus bla…bla..blaa..blaaaa.. Paham, Saskey-chan?" jelasku pada Sasuke. "Hn," respon Sasuke dingin. Agak megelno juga sih, udah dijelaskan panjang lebar, jawabannya sesingkat itu. Tapi gak apa-apa, aku maafkan karena dia ganteng. #Dor!

"A-Ano, nee-chan.. Hi-Hinata nggak tahu yang ini," tiba-tiba Hinata ada di sampingku sambil menyodorkan buku tulisnya padaku. Hinata itu adikku yang paling kalem, sopan, terlalu baik hati, perfect deh, pokoknya!

Aku sangat terbelalak saat melihat pertanyaan yang ada di buku Hinata. Sumpah! Soalnya kayak pelajaran SMP yang bahkan belum kumengerti.

"Hina, ngapain kamu ngerjakan soal ini? Bukan PR sekolah, kan?" tanyaku pada Hinata dengan merinding.

"Bu-bukan, nee-chan. Tapi Hinata ingin tahu.." ucapnya sambil menunduk. Aku menghela napas panjang. Si bungsu ini memang yang paling pintar. Taraf kepintarannya mungkin sudah melebihiku.

"Yaudah, tanya ke Ibu aja sono!" kataku sambil mengembalikan buku tulis Hinata. "Baik, nee-chan.."

Aku merasa ada yang kurang. Oh, ya, Tenten! Biasanya dia yang sering tanya ke aku. Kemana perginya? Apa gak belajar? Karena penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan adikku yang paling bandel itu, aku pun mengintip dari tirai jendela kamarku dan kamarnya yang berhubungan.

Astaga, kirain dia belajar. Gak tahunya malah baca komik remaja?! Duh, masih kecil kok bacaannya gituan. Refleks, aku langsung berteriak, "IBUU! Tenten gak belajar!" Tenten langsung salah tingkah. "A-AKU BELAJAR, KOK, BUU! KAK INO NIPU!" teriak Tenten berbohong.

"DASAR TENTEN! BACA KOMIK GITUAN SEBELUM WAKTUNYA!"

"BIARIN, DONG! DASAR KAKAK CENTIL!" –JLEB- hatiku seakan tertusuk panah. Itu ejekan paling mempan untuk mengalahkanku. Soalnya kenyataannya aku memang benar-benar centil.

"Kalian bodoh, ya, mana mungkin Ibu dengar. Ia sedang belanja di pasar," kata Sasuke yang sedari tadi ada di kamarku –numpang meja belajar-. Aku dan Tenten langsung diem cep. Krik-krik-krik…

~oOo~

"Hei, kak, boleh nanya gak?" Tenten membuka pintu kamarku lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Yaah, terserahmu."

"Gini.. Enaknya gimana, ya.. Nembak Neji saat di kantin, di kelas, apa di taman?" bisik Tenten dengan muka mesem. DIAARRR! JDEEAAAARR! Dor! Dor! Dor! Taking fire! –Hah, kok malah counter strike?- Aku bingung, sebenarnya apa, sih, yang dipikirkannya? Sampai bawa nama temannya lagi. Wajar, sih, kalau anak SD jatuh cinta. Tapi, kan…

"Tenten.."

"Ya, kak?"

"Sebaiknya jangan tanya sama kakak, deh."

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"KARENA HARUSNYA COWOK YANG NEMBAK CEWEK!"

"Huh! Kan aku tanya baik-baik, baka!"

"MENTANG-MENTANG ANAK KESAYANGAN IBU, KAU JADI BERANI PADAKU?!" aku sudah kehabisan kesabaran karena dibilang baka sama adik sendiri. Tanganku sudah mengepal siap meluncurkan tinju walau bo'ongan.

"BARU TANYA DIMARAHIN, NGAJAK BERANTEM?"

"AYO! SIAPA TAKUT, WEDUS GEMBEL!"

"Kau, sih…," gumam Hinata nambah-nambahin, walau gak jelas.

"Ehem," lagi-lagi Sasuke mengganggu pertengkaran kami.

"APA?!" jawabku dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Kak Ino, menurutku, kalau cewek nembak cowok itu ga apa-apa, kok! Soalnya aku ditembak Sakura-chan lalu aku terima," terang Sasuke. Aku dan Tenten kaget bukan main. "WHAT!?"

Sa-Sakura? Itu, kan.. Anak cadel yang udah jadi temannya Sasuke waktu masuk SD? Dulu, kira-kira waktu aku kelas 6 SD –karena SDku, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Tenten sama,- aku pernah gak sengaja nabrak dia waktu dia lagi makan mie sambil jalan. Terus, begitulah.. Mie-nya tumpah! Langsung saja, dia ngamuk-ngamuk gak jelas ke aku. Aku langsung kabur –takut dia bilangin ke emaknya- salah dia yang makan mie sambil jalan, kan? Sejak saat itu, aku dan Sakura menjadi seperti musuh, mungkin sampai sekarang..

"Wah, jadi aku ada harapan buat diterima Neji, ya?" Tenten kesenengan.

"Aku yakin kau akan di tolak, dik.. Turut berduka..," kataku dengan nada yang disedih-sedihkan.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin aku akan ditolak?! JAHAT!" teriak Tenten,

"KARENA AKU TAHU KAU GAK ADA BAGUS-BAGUSNYA SAMA SEKALI! KALAU MEMANG KAU BISA DITERIMA, BUKTIKAN!" teriakku tanpa sadar. Aku sadar aku keterlaluan.

Tenten langsung nangis dan berjalan cepat keluar kamar, lalu membanting pintu kamarku sekeras mungkin. Aku merasa bersalah. Sasuke dan Hinata yang sibuk belajar cengo ngeliatnya. "Pokok e Kakak.. Pokok e Kakak.." kata Sasuke sambil keplok-keplok tangan. Aku dan Hinata sweatdrop.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka seperempat lalu muncul kepala Tenten.

"Wuuaah.." aku kaget karena hanya kepalanya Tenten aja yang muncul. Badannya gak kelihatan, sih.

"Aku akan buktikan!" kata Tenten dengan tegas, lalu pintu kamar tertutup kembali. Seperti tadi, tertutup dengan kasar.

"Terserah." jawabku seakan tak peduli.

~oOo~

Besoknya, aku bertanya kepada Tenten dikamarnya.

"Gimana? Udah nembak Neji?" tanyaku dengan judes yang dibuat-buat. Wajah Tenten memerah malu.

"Nggak jadi."

"Lhah?"

"Soalnya.. Neji yang nembak aku."

JLEGAARRRR

**.TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih yang sudah baca sampai sini, untuk kritik dan sarannya, **

**REVIEW!?**

**.**

**.**

***SHEINA48G***

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Aku kaget, kenapa adikku yang bahkan tak punya kebaikan dalam belajar maupun memasak ini ditembak sama cowok yang terkenal cool di sekolahnya.

"Hei, Tenten, mana buktinya alau kau ditembak sama Neji?" tanyaku iseng.

"Oh, ada, dong!" jawab Tenten penuh semangat. "Ada banyak malah," lanjutnya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Aku benar-benar merasa kalah sama adikku sendiri yang masih kelas 5 tapi udah punya gebetan. Hadehh..

"Mana?"

"Nih, semua ini dari Neji tadi pagi! Neji juga bilang kalau aku manis," Tenten menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuat wajahku merah padam. Sangat romantis! Sekarang aku benar-benar yakin kalau Neji memang nembak Tenten. Memo, surat, cokelat, dan boneka yang dipegang Tenten benar-benar dari Neji.

"Ada lagi, kak!" seru Tenten semangat.

Tenten memperlihatkan foto-foto selfie dari laptopnya. Fotonya dengan si rambut indah a.k.a Neji yang sukses membuatku hampir pingsan. _'Romantisnya…'_

Kira-kira kapan aku bisa dapat itu semua dari orang yang kusuka?

**Maaf, ya, ceritanya gaje bin gila. Untuk komentarnya silakan review!^^**

**^Shei-chan a.k.a Sheilla^**


End file.
